Night in a strange place
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Canon Merlin's night in modern city. Sublimated for Drabble-fest. Канонический Мерлин проводит ночь в современном городе. Сублимативная штучка для драббл-феста.


Название: Ночь в чужом городе

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Жанр: сублимация )))

Рейтинг: детский, предупреждений никаких.

Написано по заявке:

Т8-57 Жители Камелота. Из-за проклятия колдуна замок вместе со всеми обитателями переносится на полторы тысячи лет вперед. Попытка освоиться в современном мире. NH!

Вначале как будто бы ничто не изменилось, ну, разве что рисунок облаков на небе. Земля не разверзлась, солнце не погасло и всё такое. А потом огромная крылатая тень накрыла Камелот и что-то пролетело в небе, рычащее, огромное, куда больше дракона. К счастью, этой махине не было до замка никакого дела. И нижний город куда-то пропал, сразу за стенами простиралось чистое поле. Обыкновенное такое поле, осеннее, и как будто было оно тут много-много лет. Солнце медленно садилось за холм, который, кажется, стал ниже и сильнее оброс деревьями, Артур приказал удвоить караулы, осмотреть каждый угол замка и до рассвета не покидать его стен. Гаюсу, как обычно, поручили исследования, а Леону – подготовку к утренней разведывательной экспедиции. Мерлин должен был дежурить ночью возле постели Утера, так и не пришедшего в себя после налёта ведьм, но наложил на короля сонное заклинание и тайными ходами выбрался за пределы Камелота.

Да, теперь он чувствовал, что воздух пахнет по-другому, дымом и гарью. В той стороне, куда улетела крылатая тварь, из-за горизонта вставало зарево, и долг Повелителя драконов призывал Мерлина помочь людям. А если этот мир магический, так что ж, магия как раз по его части.

Мерлин перебирался через поле, спотыкаясь и ругаясь в темноте. Вдруг совсем рядом, за редкой полосой деревьев, с оглушительным рёвом пронёсся огонь, сперва золотой, потом алый. Мерлин бросился туда, едва не переломав ноги в неожиданной канаве. Он создал шар из света и огляделся. Деревья росли рядами, как в саду, только вот кому нужен сад, в котором зреют одни шишки? Канава была как канава, а потом шло подозрительно ровное место, покрытое чем-то вроде расплавленного камня. Мерлин осторожно наступил ногой - держит, потрогал пальцем - не горячо. Идти по этому было куда удобней, чем по полю, и вело оно в нужную сторону, хотя кто знает, как часто проносится здесь огонь, настолько выгладивший камень? Мерлин представил огромную пасть, мощные лапы, прорывшие за годы пару канав по бокам тропы. Или это колея от гигантской телеги, на которой разъезжает великан, умудрившийся запрячь дракона? Юноша обернулся на шум. Из-за поворота, скрытого холмом, вдруг вынырнули два огня, да, это были два чудовищных горящих глаза на морде существа, которое ползло? летело? скользило? Главное, с ужасающей быстротой. Мерлин закричал, приказывая твари повиноваться. Рёв, визг. Огни вильнули, обходя мага справа, и замерли.

- Ты что, парень, пьян? – раздалось со стороны чудовища. Мерлин облегчённо вздохнул. Так вот какие телеги ездят по этой дороге. Без лошадей, похожие на железный дом с окнами, с фонарями, горящими без огня. Хотя внутри всё ещё что-то продолжало клокотать, бока телеги были горячи и вибрировали, но колёса всё ещё походили на колёса, окна - на окна, а к стёклам прилипли изумлённые лица людей, сидевших на несомненных креслах. Сердитый возница оглядел Мерлина ещё раз и вздохнул:

- Залезай, подброшу.

Разговаривал он странно, но понять ещё можно было. Маг огляделся - куда залезать. В боку телеги открылась дверь. Отъехала в сторону. Тем не менее, это действительно была дверь, а за ней лестница. Мерлин запрыгнул на ступеньки и едва не вывалился в закрывающуюся на ходу дверь, когда телега резко рванула с места.

Они очень скоро оказались в месте скопления множества таких же телег, но за это время Мерлин успел перепугаться не однажды. Вначале они нырнули в дыру и проехали гору насквозь, там была шахта, как будто сделанная огромным рудокопом. Потом вокруг дороги появились безогневые фонари на высоких, как дерево, палках, и начался город. Наверно, это был нижний город, стены вокруг не было. И пожара никакого не было, просто много света, яркого, белого, как от молнии.

- А где замок? - осторожно спросил Мерлин, стараясь подбирать самые простые слова и надеясь, что они с тех пор не изменились. Хотя тут каждый дом был как замок, а такие окна Камелоту и не снились.

- Замок для нашей башни слишком громкое название, хоть она и волшебная, - покачал головой возница. – Это ты в Тинтагель поезжай, правда, следующий рейс только в шесть утра.

- А мы где?

- В Кармартене. Есть где ночевать?

Мерлин кивнул. Ночевать он здесь не собирался, только посмотрит одним глазком на город, и назад.

- С тебя два фунта, - возница протянул ладонь.

Мерлин потянулся к тощему кошельку на поясе и вытряхнул на ладонь пару медяков. Наверняка золото или серебро здесь ещё ценятся, но откуда их взять?

- Ты что, парень, музей ограбил?

- Вроде того, - Мерлин улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть неловкость: половины слов он не понял.

- Ладно, чёрт с тобой, - возница ухватил одну монетку. - Возьму детишкам на память.

Мерлин спрыгнул на землю и побрёл, слегка покачиваясь после непривычной поездки. Ясно было, что эта площадь не главная, хоть и очень большая. Он уже начинал привыкать к фонарям и деревьям, к широкой улице, совершенно не приспособленной для обороны, огромным домам, где битая штукатурка соседствовала с безумно дорогими окнами, к жужжанию телег. Телеги были разные, побольше и поменьше, без окон, но с ящиком для груза, или похожие на лошадь с колёсами для тех, кто решил прокатиться верхом. Вокруг площади были лавки, открытые, несмотря на поздний час. На крылечке одного дома, под мигающей огненной надписью затевалась явная ссора, звуки которой заглушались громкой музыкой. Кажется, это была таверна. В лавке с красным крестом продавали что-то медицинское – шприц и банки, во всяком случае, можно было ещё узнать. Мерлин сел на скамейку, стоявшую под деревом, кажется, для всех. На соседней такой же компания его ровесников что-то пила из странных кубков, один парень перевернул кубок, вытряхивая последние капли на язык, потом смял его. То ли кубок был тонкий, то ли парень сильный.

Волшебник принялся читать надписи на вывесках, на бумажных картинах, с которыми здесь обходились безобразно, и даже на спинке скамей ки. Язык поменялся, перемешался с языками франков и саксов, как, возможно, перемешалась и кровь, потому что… потому что это был не магический мир. Это был тот же самый мир, летоисчисление всё ещё велось по календарю новой религии, и прошло каких-то несчастных… полторы тысячи лет. Город задавал Мерлину тысячу вопросов. Здесь не было стен, не было оружия. Неужели они добились своего и мир царит на Альбионе? Дома сделаны из чего-то вроде строительного раствора, словно разом пропали все камни. Картины - или листы из книги – больше не являлись драгоценностью, ими были облеплены столбы и стены. Деревья и цветы посреди города, видимо, не надо беречь драгоценное место внутри стен, не страшно, если придётся замостить ещё пару метров дороги. Столько стекла и железа кругом, а одеты все скромно, ни шелков, ни бархата, и… Мерлин в задумчивости поглядел на кусок белого хлеба, кажется, даже без плесени, валявшийся на тротуаре. Голубь бочком подбирался к еде. Так швыряться хорошей едой – уж наверно, они здесь не бедствуют. Маг рассмеялся: кажется, проклятье обернулось к лучшему. Гордость в нём боролась с голодом, и он снова перевёл глаза на вывески. Люди, судя по ним, покупали и подавали, выбирали кого-то вроде старосты, искали пропавшую собачку, а надпись на скамейке «Джонни любит Сару» свидетельствовала, что у мира есть будущее. На одной картине пародия на рыцарей гонялась за пародией на дракона, однако лошади были настоящие, значит, они сохранились где-то. Мерлин не удержался, поднял и отряхнул хлеб, даже не столько от голода, он просто не мог видеть хлеб валяющимся под ногами. В Камелоте… впрочем, замок сейчас казался чем-то неимоверно далёким, словно маг пересёк не пару миль за полчаса, а перенёсся на другой край земного диска и все полторы тысячи лет в одиночку. И тем не менее, думал он, в этом мире люди живут, и кажется, неплохо. Гавейн, скорее всего, начал бы осмотр города с таверны, а для Джеффри отыскалась бы библиотека. Гаюсу наверняка приглянутся новые лекарства из лавочки с красным крестом, а телега с таким же знаком так была бы хороша для его старых ног. Мерлин вспомнил кривые, узкие улочки нижнего города и покачал головой. Жизнь простых людей, судя по всему, стала здесь куда легче, любой из жителей замка приспособился бы к новым временам в два счёта. А для Мерлина давно где Артур, там и дом. Вот Артуру-то и придётся труднее всего, доведись им здесь остаться.

Вдруг внутри у Мерлина всё оборвалось.

Что, если… что, если пока он любуется окрестностями, замок пропал? Перенёсся куда и в когда угодно? Маг вскочил со скамейки, будто с раскалённой сковороды, и метнулся в ту сторону, откуда привезла его повозка. Запыхавшись, он остановился у круглой грядки с цветами, дорога огибала её и расходилась лучами в стороны. Мерлин вдруг с ужасом понял, что не может вспомнить этого перекрёстка, окружённого одинаковыми домами. Звёзд не было видно за светом фонарей, луна скрывалась за домами, и юноша подумал, не оглядеть ли окрестности с дома повыше… хотя в поле темень сейчас, хоть глаза выколи, а огни в замке совершенно точно погашены. В растерянности Мерлин закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно заклинание, которое поможет в поиске. Интересно, а как здесь относятся к магии? Он сосредоточился, вытянул руку…

- Куда тебя подбросить? – из окна небольшой телеги высунулся возница, мужчина немногим старше Мерлина, с ранней проседью на висках. .

- У меня денег нет, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – И дорогу я плохо знаю. Мы ехали под горой, а потом…

- Мне как раз по пути, - улыбнулся возница. – Не надо денег. Расскажешь мне что-нибудь. Я люблю… истории.

- …Так ты учишься или работаешь? – спросил он, когда повозка рванула с места и Мерлина вдавило в удивительно мягкое кресло, как будто бы обитое кожей.

- Учусь, - улыбнулся Мерлин. - И работаю тоже. Чем-то вроде прислуги.

- Тяжеловато, наверно, тебе приходится? Те, кто держит прислугу, обычно ведут себя с людьми хуже, чем со скотиной.

- Артур не такой! – жарко запротестовал Мерлин. – Он, конечно, капризный, и порой ведёт себя как настоящая задница, но у него много друзей среди простого люда, а когда он станет… неважно, просто он… - юноша вдруг перехватил взгляд возницы в зеркале. «Моргана бы удавилась за такое зеркало. Уши действительно… До чего же я некрасивый!» - подумал он мельком.

Незнакомец, оказывается, пристально разглядывал Мерлина. Маг ответил ему тем же.

- Ой, здесь, здесь!

Новый рывок швырнул юношу вперёд, и он разбил бы нос, ну, или стекло, если бы не ремень, которым возница на всякий случай пристегнул Мерлина к сиденью. Как будто чувствовал, что за деревенщина ему попалась. Между придорожными деревьями был просвет, в нём виднелось поле и тёмная громада замка, чёрная на чёрном.

- Куда теперь? – спросил возница, помогая Мерлину выбраться из повозки.

- Домой! - со всей убеждённостью, на которую был способен, ответил тот и перескочил через канаву. - Спасибо!

Возница не ответил, он пристально вглядывался во тьму, весь подавшись вперёд. В резком свете фонарей повозки сияющие пылинки танцевали вокруг его нескладной фигуры. Потом мужчина смутно знакомым жестом провёл ладонями по лицу, запустил пальцы в волосы. Мерлин зашагал дальше и через минуту услышал, как машина с визгом сорвалась с места.

«Какой хороший человек, - думал Мерлин, спотыкаясь на неровностях поля. – Чем-то на отца моего похож. А я ещё у него свиток утащил. Ну, с другой стороны, нужную вещь под ноги не бросят».

Утром Мерлин, как ни в чём ни бывало, раздвинул шторы в спальне принца. Он отлично выспался в покоях Утера и едва ли поверил бы в свои ночные приключения, если бы не резкий запах земляного масла, дыма и нездешних цветов, пропитавший одежду, если бы не самый вкусный на свете хлеб и не свиток тончайшей бумаги за пазухой.

- Проснись, сир, мы вернулись! - радостно воскликнул Мерлин, обводя взглядом привычные окрестности. - Смотри, кто пришёл!

Как раз это время выбрал злой маг, чтобы вернуться в замок. Он считал, что где-то там, неизвестно где, всех обитателей пожрали монстры, осталось только занять свободный трон. Совершенно случайно на злодея упал один из штандартов, висевший на тяжёлом железном штыре.

- О нет! – простонал Артур. - Опять твой опасный дар во всей красе! – Мерлин замер. – Вокруг тебя вечно падают ветки, камни, а теперь ещё вот это! И ты постоянно торчишь рядом со мной…

- Это просто ржавчина, сир, - улыбнулся Мерлин. – Когда станешь королём, прикажешь отремонтировать тут всё, посадить новые деревья, а вон там сделать грядку с цветами и камнями, чтобы вода по ней красиво текла… - к этому моменту брови Артура поднялись на невиданную высоту. - И замостить улицы в нижнем го…

- Разумеется, Мерлин, - Артур просунул палец в дыру на рукаве. – Как скажешь, Мерлин. Не возражаю, если ты наведёшь во всём Камелоте такой же идеальный порядок, как в этой комнате!

…Вдавить педаль газа в пол, мчаться, пока не кончится бензин, как будто расстояние имеет значение, не говоря уж об отсутствии чего-либо. Прочь, прочь в неизвестность ожидания, прочь от соблазна пустить мир по кругу, заплатить ещё полторы тысячи лет за возможность увидеть его улыбку, а потом возвращаться сюда снова и снова, ковылять по хрустящей заиндевелой траве, растянувшись цепочкой старых и новых Мерлинов от замка до Луны…


End file.
